Water is the most abundant component of the body it is used in nearly all bio-chemical reactions so it is essential that an individual replace the water that is used by the body for such activities as regulation of body temperature as well as other bodily processes that contribute to a healthy life. Maintaining a proper level of hydration is essential to healthy living. Although proper hydration is important for maintaining healthy living, many individuals do not know how much water they consume or whether they are consuming an appropriate level of liquids. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for easily determining an individual's level of liquid consumption and motivating an individual to maintain an appropriate level of liquid consumption. There is a need for a system and method that allows individuals to track how much water they are consuming while creating goals to motivate them to stay hydrated throughout the day.